tales_of_araliafandomcom-20200214-history
Lynette Sylmoira
A social, kind-hearted human being and a hard working mother to twin children General Full Name: Lynette Sylmoira : Age: 26 Sex: Female Gender: Female Place of Birth: Alryne Birthday: July 12th (cancer) Currently living in: Alryne Species/Race: Human Ethnicity: Alrynian Blood Type: AB Occupation: Housewife Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Social Status: Average Relationship Status: Married Status: Alive Appearance Body Build: Slim, Petite Height: 158cm Weight: 51kg Skin colour: Pale Hair style: Down, Simple Hair colour: Light Gray Eye colour: Plum-colour Distinguishing Features: Flawless face Preferred Clothing: Handmade, cozy, or anything comfortable Accessories: earrings, hair accessory Health General health: Good Posture: Humble, Casual Any physical illnesses?: no Any mental illnesses?: N/A Take drugs?: no Smoke?: no Mental/Emotional State Archetype: Hardworking mother Mental age: 30 Act before thinking/Think before acting?: thinks before acting Emotion-wise, generally: Kind-hearted Conversation Way of speaking: polite Common conversation starter: nice weather we're having Swears?: rarely Made-up words?: no Made-up language?: no Likes/Dislikes Likes: cooking, children, family, the community, wine Dislikes: rats, the smell of beer, unclean environment Hobbies Cooking, dancing, reading, writing Habits Avoiding time-wasters, being late to literally everything Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths: Trustworthy, creative Weakness: having trouble saying no, lack of confidence Skills/Abilities Cooking, Cleaning, taking care of children Education/Intelligence Education: Was home schooled by her mother IQ:?? EQ:?? Secrets wishes that Dorlas would stop smoking Fears loved ones dying Dreams/Goals to have her own library Views/Opinions on... Religion: inst religious Economy: great Technology: doesn't know much about it Favourites Food: Roast dinner Colour: Purple Animal: Dog Number: 3 Holiday: Christmas Season: Winter Time of day: Night Thing to watch: The sky on a rainy day Type of art: Abstract art Genre of music: Peaceful Genre of literature: Fantasy History Lynette Sylmoira is a well mannered and polite young woman, she is very social and would help anyone she can. she usually stays home and cares of her twin sons while her husband, Dorlas is down in the mines or on a trip to the neighboring towns Lynette and Dorlas have known each other sense they where children and didn't really have any other close friends so they would spend most of their time together. Dorlas seemed like a competently different person around her, he would be enthusiastic and cheerful like any other kid. but with others he would be the complete opposite because of this Lynette would have to try to keep him out of trouble, which wouldn't really work most of the time. Lynette's mother and many other people have tried to keep them away from each other believing that Lynette would become the same heartless and aggressive person in the future, which obviously didn't happen Personality Lynette is a dedicated, hardworking mother that always have something on her mind. she would do anything to help a person in need, often buying extra food for staving animals or helping the old with daily tasks Lynette always puts a smile on her face often trying to hide any negative felling she might have Relationships Family: The Slymoira Family Love interest: Dorlas Sylmoira (husband Friends/Allies: Everyone in alryne Enemies: none Quotes Trivia Category:Side Characters Category:Alryne